A Moment in Time
by One Hit Wonders Anonymous
Summary: Danny's sick, and like always, Sam has come to the rescue. DannyxSam fluff, totally mindless and just for fun. Hope you enjoy!


Hey readers! I'm pulling things out of my butt like mad right now. Must be inspired. This is just mindless DannyxSam fluff, really. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A Moment in Time

* * *

A sneeze sounded through the Fenton household, but unknown to the rest of Danny Fenton's family, the simple, natural act had caused his entire room to shake from the ghostly aspect of his cold. "You okay over there, Danny?" Sam asked. Concern etched into her face but only for a moment as she shook it away, disappointment taking its place. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you'd just sucked up that stupid virus ghost when you had the chance."

"I know Sam, but," He paused for another sneeze, sweat shining on his forehead as the sun caught it with his lurching forward, "I didn't know what it was so I wasn't as careful."

"Umm, isn't that a little backwards, ghost boy?" Sam raised an eyebrow but otherwise maintained an exasperated expression. "Pay less attention to the things that could pose any varying level of a threat, check." She rolled her eyes- he sniffled.

"Sorry, Sam." He said quietly, looking up at her with a sincere apologetic gaze, and she clucked her tongue.

"I can't stay mad at you, ya cutie." She smiled warmly and sat on the edge of his bed, but quickly wiped the grin from her face and glared at him dangerously. "But you better be more careful next time, boy. Or I swear, I'll kill you."

"What if whatever it is kills me already because of the thing you're warning me about?" Danny threw her a smile, but his half lidded eyes and pale face still gave the impression that he was pretty sick.

"Then I'll kill you again."

Danny fake gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Yep," Sam said matter-of-factly, "I'll shoot you again even though you're already dead."

"That's cruel, Sam."

"I never said I wasn't cruel." She tilted her head up, showing her nose to him, and he snorted, laughing softly. Sam smiled; Danny could never keep a joke going for long. He always broke face long before herself. "Need anything?"

"I told you Sam, I'll be," Sneeze, "fine." He shivered and wrapped his arms around his own body, however his face was still flushed, telling Sam he was having a case of the chills. She held back a snort- a ghost with ice powers having chills. Nevertheless, she tugged on his sheets.

"Hey. Move your butt." Danny obliged and hovered just for a moment in the air as she tugged his blankets down. He could stay in the air no longer than was necessary, however, and he fell back onto his bed with an 'oof' and a few panted breaths.

Sam clucked her tongue again, and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. "Danny Phantom better be up and ready soon. As much as I hate to admit it, Team Phantom isn't really much without the Phantom part."

"I'll let him know you called." Danny said with a smile on his lips, earning himself a smack on the shoulder. He yelped as if it had hurt, when in reality she'd barely hit him.

"I'm serious! We need you out there, boy." Her eyes melted a bit and she looked him in the eyes tentatively. "I hope you'll be okay soon."

"Woah there, don't get too sappy. What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Danny sniffled and shuddered, however Sam had noticed his shivering had been greatly reduced after being covered by his blankets.

"I just worry about you sometimes." She gave him another of her death glares. "If you tell anyone about this you'll be dead."

"What, that Sam Manson actually has a soul?" She smacked him again. "No thanks. I'd rather keep that side to myself." He flashed her another smile and her heart melted, a tingly feeling taking over her chest and face. However, the moment was cut off when he went into another of his coughing fits. She rubbed his back as he sat hunched over, trying to get control over the fit. When it was over, he spoke again. "Thanks, Sam."

"For what?" Honestly, she had no idea why he was thanking her.

"For sticking with me. Through all this crap." He said, making a wild gesture with his hands to indicate "this crap" in the air in front of him and effectively ruffling and destroying his neatly tucked blankets. "I couldn't have made it without you." He averted his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Is this the sickness talking?" Sam rolled her eyes, but deep inside, she knew that what he had said was sincere.

"Probably. Who knows." He shrugged, and sneezed with it. "But I mean it Sam, you're a life saver."

Sam smiled, and leaned down to hug him gently. She somewhat wished she had said it aloud, but it didn't feel like the right time yet.

'I love you too, Danny.'

* * *

Review please! Glad you read it.


End file.
